


Baby it's cold outside (I'm freezing my ass off here)

by PhantomFlutist



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, abuse of trees, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFlutist/pseuds/PhantomFlutist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s freezing out, and it had been <i>Wonshik’s</i> idea to go hiking in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's cold outside (I'm freezing my ass off here)

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt generator: Ravi / Hyuk » Huddle for warmth. I don't know what this is. I wrote it back in October, before Nanowrimo happened, so I barely remembered it. I totally meant to post this earlier in December but never got around to it, so I'm doing it now. Please enjoy.

“Hyung, are you sure this is the right way?” Sanghyuk’s voice is whiney, but the effect is rather ruined by the lack of nasal tone due to how much his nose is running. It’s freezing out, and it had been _Wonshik’s_ idea to go hiking in the snow. ‘It’ll be fun,’ he’d said. ‘We’ll get to see the scenery,’ he’d said. And it had been fun, for a while, but now they’re lost and can’t find their way back to the cabin and Sanghyuk is _frozen_ and can’t feel his toes.

Wonshik waves a heavily-mittened hand at Sanghyuk over his shoulder. “It’s fine,” he insists, “I recognize this path. We’ll be back in no time.” Wonshik has said that several times in the last twenty minutes. Sanghyuk no longer believes him.

He would just call the others and ask them to rescue him, but there isn’t any cell coverage this far out, and he’s pretty sure that Hakyeon and Taekwoon are fucking, and Jaehwan and Hongbin are probably halfway to drunk on peppermint schnapps at this point, so it wouldn’t help anyway.

They’re going to die out here, less than half a mile from a nice, heated cabin that they should have stayed inside in the first place. Sanghyuk should be drinking hot chocolate and playing strip poker with Jaehwan and Hongbin, who would be too drunk to win, so he would get to keep his clothes on and laugh at their expense. There would be blackmail pictures. Sanghyuk would be very proud of himself.

But no, there is no poker nor blackmail in his future. Instead, when that threatening storm comes in he’ll have to hunker down somewhere mildly protected from the wind and huddle for warmth with Wonshik of all people.

Sanghyuk kicks a tree on his way by, figuring that if he’s not happy, nothing else should be either. All he gets for his efforts is a pile of snow on his head, and if he wasn’t cold before he certainly is now.

Wonshik stops and turns back when he realizes that Sanghyuk is no longer following him. To his credit, he does his best not to laugh when he sees the state that Sanghyuk is in. “You okay?” he asks, wading through nearly knee-high snow to come brush the flakes out of Sanghyuk’s hair.

Sanghyuk grunts at him, his face turned so far down into a frown that it’s actually hard to maintain. He thinks. Most of his face is numb, so for all he knows he could be smiling like a demented clown. “There is snow in my underwear,” he informs Wonshik, because if Sanghyuk has to be uncomfortable, so does Wonshik.

Wonshik does actually snort a laugh then, and promises, “We’re almost back, and then you can take a long, hot shower and I’ll make you hot chocolate, okay?”

Sanghyuk grunts again. He highly doubts that, but _he_ has no idea where they’re going, so it’s either trust Wonshik or stay out here in the cold. Sticking with Wonshik has at least a small chance of survival. “Fine, but you owe me like three years’ worth of hot chocolate and ramyun.”

A bright flash of teeth as Wonshik agrees, “Deal,” and then leads them off again, this time holding Sanghyuk’s hand and dragging him along so that he keeps up.

For his part, Sanghyuk does his best to step in the holes Wonshik has left, because it makes the going a little easier. Wonshik is the reason for all this pain, so the least he can do is be a human snow plow for Sanghyuk.

It’s really not that much longer before they hit the cabin’s small yard, but it feels like forever when all Sanghyuk wants is dry clothes and a lot of blankets. As soon as they’re out of the woods Sanghyuk races for the door, across the trampled yard where they’d spent the first afternoon here having snowball fights and building snowmen. He thinks the odd-shaped pile off to one side might have been a snow angel, courtesy of Hakyeon, until Jaehwan (or maybe it was Sanghyuk himself, he doesn’t remember) came through and purposely destroyed it.

Sanghyuk strips everything between the front door and the bathroom connected to the bedroom he’s sharing with Hongbin. The earmuffs, scarf, and mittens go first, followed by his coat somewhere on the hall floor, and then the rest in the bedroom. By the time he’s actually in the bathroom he’s naked, hissing at the cool floor tiles on his already-frozen skin as he gropes for the shower tap. Hot water spills down, scalding and making a fierce tingling start in his hands and feet.

He spends a few minutes just rubbing the feeling back into all his extremities, thinking of heavy knit afghans and flannel pajamas and crackling fireplaces and the super-rich rice milk hot chocolate that Wonshik makes.

When he finally makes it into the living room, wearing comfy pajamas and wool socks, with the afghan his mother made wrapped around his shoulders, the whole house smells like chocolate and peppermint, and Jaehwan and Hongbin are sprawled over the couch on top of each other, looking about half as drunk as Sanghyuk expected them to be.

“Sanghyukkie!” Hongbin cries joyfully as Sanghyuk curls his long body into the armchair closest to the fire. Hongbin reaches out, the movement aborted halfway through and ending up looking sort of floppy and sad. Maybe he is drunker than Sanghyuk thought.

“Hey, Hyung,” Sanghyuk sighs. He’s still cold, but at least there isn’t any snow in any awkward places anymore. It’s actually kind of nice here; he might make Wonshik get him his book so he can sit and read for a while.

Speak of the devil, Wonshik enters just then with a mug in each hand. “Reindeer or snowflakes?” he asks Sanghyuk seriously, holding both mugs up for inspection.

Sanghyuk points at the reindeer, an awkward-looking thing with lopsided antlers. He’s guessing, since this is Hakyeon’s family’s cabin, and the mug looks hand-painted, that it’s the work of a much younger Hakyeon who thought he was amazing at art at the time. Sanghyuk gives it a C for effort.

Wonshik turns on some music, and Jaehwan and Hongbin sort of wiggle around on the sofa in a strange, drunken version of dancing, and Sanghyuk thinks that maybe this trip was worth it after all. The adventure in the snow wasn’t the most fun, but this is nice, and later they’ll probably have pizza and watch movies on the shitty little TV, and half of them will fall asleep in the living room and wake up with cricks in their old-man necks.

Later, Hakyeon and Taekwoon join them, and Wonshik convinces everyone (including Sanghyuk, who hasn’t learned from his ordeal) to play some card game that none of them are exactly sure of the rules, including Wonshik. They give it a good effort anyway, and argue every win, and somehow that devolves into Taekwoon climbing onto Hongbin and trying to beat the shit out of him, but it’s all in good fun (mostly).

Really, this is probably the best Christmas break Sanghyuk has ever had, and he is glad to be spending it with his best friends. But he is never going hiking with Wonshik again.  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, uh, there you go. I'm going to go to my brother's place and drink mimosas with my gigantic family, because obviously that's what you do on Christmas morning. Everyone, please have a wonderful day, whether you celebrate Christmas or not. And Happy Holidays, for whatever you're celebrating this year!


End file.
